8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chocolancer
: -[[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] User Page Good job on creating your user page. Unfortunately, it appears that you have repeated a mistake that almost every one of us (including me) made: the table on the right side of your page includes links to a page (Job System) that does not exist. Please consider removing the links. ' MasterBerserker' 02:07, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :oh? Guess I didn't notice that, thanks for letting me know =) Chocolancer 02:16, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::No problem. I'm pretty much the resident gnome. ' MasterBerserker' 02:19, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Scripts In the future, can you please use the template before you make a script so that edit conflicts won't happen in the near future? Thanks. Jeppo 22:36, 3 April 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Oh, and you're doing a great job so far. Keep it up! 22:44, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Also, add to Image= if you don't have a image. Keep up the great script work! [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 22:46, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Congrats Shorter signature code }} Ehh...yeah, I know I can just bracket it without using subst:, but if the extra code bothers anyone, then I won't put it in. 14:38, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :It's not a bother. I just wanted to make sure you knew you could. To be honest, I wouldn't know how if it weren't for the FFXIclopedia. 21:28, 27 June 2009 (UTC) hey dude its me Daiton from the ff wiki Daiton 07:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC)Daiton Comic 1177 Since I saw you on the RC, here, the latest comic is up - http://www.nuklearpower.com/2009/09/26/episode-1177-oh-its-probably-nothing/. Drake Clawfang 06:41, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Bye Atomic Robo 4.1 I actually thought I was a late-comer; it was published last week right? Funny stuff, but it felt like an extended side story and and not like an introductory episode. (It even had a "End" on the last page.) Pakopako 16:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm embarrassed to admit I'm an English-lit graduate (not just for that reason), but I really should have worded that better. I meant to say that I would be one of the last ones to read that issue -- I don't go to the comic store as often as I could despite one existing next door to my work place. Nice shout-out to JHU this issue though. Pakopako 15:07, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::AUGH! Random Warmach encounter! Pakopako 15:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Where did that come from? :::JHU, short for Jim Hanley's Universe, is the name of the comic book store across from the Empire State Building. I almost positive Scott Wegener and Jeff Powell did a signing there during Robo's first volume run. (And I was more embarrassed that I didn't still don't have mastery of the English language yet. PakoPako 20:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, just irregular dumb. (Seriously, do you have a script here that generates random Warmech encounters here?) PakoPako 22:47, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Funny, I wouldn't use the word lucky when running into a GIANT ROBOTIC DEATH MACHINE TOTALLY HUMAN DEATH MACHINE PakoPako 03:50, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Whited out most of 4.1 ::And I wouldn't say anything I posted is of any quality. But it's nice to say I was here today. Now let me curl up in the corner of the room from all these freaking machines of complete destruction TOTALLY HUMAN BEINGS PakoPako 20:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) FF Wiki I just read your final fantasy wiki walk throughs,there awesome. Go there more often :Well yeah, I come there once in a while, but since a lot more people are going there and contributing, there really isn't much for me to add so I migrated here. ChocolancerCL-528 20:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Alone no longer I just bought Atomic Robo Volume 1 and 2, so now you and Pakopako won't be only people to have read it! :D [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 22:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :That's awesome XD! I hope you enjoy it. ChocolancerCL-528 01:43, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Rage Mage 19:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the advice Chocolancer. It really helped. Rage Mage OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Otto Skorzeny‎ Er, yeah, sorry about that. I really didn't see it. >.> [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 19:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's ok. I should've explained why I did that rollback... ChocolancerCL-528 16:16, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Final Fantasy II Walkthrough I see from your FF wiki page that you have a FF2 NES walkthrough for the taking. Mind if I take it over? Stawberriegummi 22:15, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:SEIWA I'm sorry that I'm horribly and terrible late; school trips and illness have kept me away. I'm against the move mostly because we'd lose the majority of our views since Wikia keeps the original wiki. I'd honestly rather not have a ghost Sardapedia lying around Wikia. The KHWiki also didn't ask the FFWiki before adding us to their list; they are still in denial that we absolutely hate them. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 00:06, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Your message I understand how you feel. I truly do. For ages I've wanted to try and come back to become active here and on the FFWiki, but things have happened that have stopped me from coming. My house flooded in January, and then throughout all of February I've been horribly and incurable ill. I'm going to the neurologist next Thursday to see if I have MS, because there have been cases of it in my family. If you leave, I understand completely. Please don't let what I've said above let you continue to work on an empty and dead wiki. If I have MS, there's a good chance I'll never return to Wikia. I promise to tell everyone if it happens, but then you will be truly and completely alone here, and then you should leave. There's so much to do in the real world. Don't waste your life here. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 17:40, February 25, 2011 (UTC) --------------------------------- Hey! I'm newish here, but I am responsible for the TSA edits. Anywho, you have been gone for like 4 years. Are you ever coming back? 23:27, November 29, 2017 (UTC)Hamstermer